Deal
by Miran Anders
Summary: COMPLETE! Mac finds out about Harm and Mattie. Current with season 9.
1. First Steps

Okay, this time I'm trying to work with the storyline they've got going… so this would be happening right after Pulse Rate.  We'll see if I can write faster than they can…  

I don't own anything about JAG, although if I did, my sons would probably steal Catherine Bell.  

Deal  

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

JAG Headquarters

1445

Harm's Office

            Commander Harmon Rabb sat with the receiver at his ear, playing with a paperclip as he sat hunched over his desk, talking quietly.  "Look, Mattie.  He probably just likes you."

            "Right.  He made fun of me in front of everybody.  I hate school.  It's stupid."  The young voice on the other end was clearly trying not to cry.

            "Mattie… you know how it is.  He was probably just looking for attention.  Don't let it bother you."

            "Easy for you to say.  You weren't the one they were staring at."

            "Mattie…"  Harm hesitated.  The female mind in general was often beyond him, and as far as teenagers went, well… he hadn't been the easiest to deal with either.  "Just ignore him."

            "I've been ignoring him!  It just seems to make it worse."  The voice cracked this time, and he shifted uncomfortably as she sniffled.  Part of him wanted nothing more than to head out to her school and pop this kid, whoever he was.  Jason?  Jimmy?  He sighed.   The words came out before he had a chance to think about them.

            "Well, sometimes people get worse when they're ignored.  They want to see if they can make you feel anything, even angry or hurt, so they…"  His eyes widened as he saw himself in the courtroom yesterday.  A clear vision of him lashing out at Mac's weak spot.  "They just want to know if they can affect you at all."  He trailed off, and the girl seemed to sense his shift.

            "Harm?  You okay?"

            "Yeah, it's nothing.  I just –"

            "Harm.  If we're going to be a family…"

            The naval officer, reduced to being reprimanded by his would-be ward, chuckled in spite of himself.  "Fair enough.  Okay, Mattie, but this is embarrassing, alright?  It's personal."

            He sounded serious enough for her to pause.  "Okay.  I'm listening."  

            He smiled as he realized she was parroting him.  "I think I did exactly what Jimmy-"

            "Jason."

            "Right.  Jason.  I think I did exactly what he did.  Except I did it to Mac.  And in court."

            "She probably deserved it."

            Harm paused for a moment, rubbed his forehead with his other hand.  Mattie exhaled.  "Well?  She probably did."

            "Did you deserve it?"

            "No!  And at least I _like Jason."_

            "Mac is my best friend, Mattie."  He frowned at himself, but it was true.  It still felt perfectly natural to say that.

            "Right.  She sure doesn't act like it."

            "Yeah.  Like I did in court yesterday."

            "But…" she hesitated.  "You still like her that much, even after she was so nasty to you?"

            "Yeah, Mattie.  Friends find the way to forgive.  Just like family."  He sighed.  It was so much easier to say than to do.  "Even if it's hard."  Shaking his head, he looked out through his office blinds.  "And friends don't take shots at people just to see if it will hurt."

            "Harm?"

            "Yeah."

            "You know I'm not crazy about her."

            He grinned.  "I believe you've made that abundantly clear."

            "But I'll try not to say anything… if you still think she's your friend."

            Smiling at the concession, Harm nodded.  "Thanks, Mattie."  His smile changed to a frown.  "Did you say you _like_ Jason?  You mean _like_ like?"

            There was a teenaged pause.  "Yeah.  You know, to tell you the truth, that's probably why it hurt so much when he acted that way."  A series of noises made it clear that dishes were moving around.  "Did Mac get real upset when you took a shot at her?"

            Harm stared out the window again, his stomach tightening in a compact little knot.  "Yeah."

            "Hmh."

            "Hey.  Don't change the subject.  Tell me about this Jimmy character."

            "Jason!"

1510

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie's Office

            Mac sighed at the phone as she hung it up carefully.  Clay was pushing for more time together, and as fond as she was of him lately, she was in no mood to rush.  A knock on the door made her look up, and Commander Harmon Rabb stood in the doorway, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

            "Yes?"

            "Ah... Mac.  Do you have a minute?"

            "Yeah.  What is it."  

            He paused, looked at her face.  "You know, if you're busy…"

            "No, I just –" she stopped, shook her head.  Getting into a discussion with Harm about Clay would not be on her top ten list of fun things to do.  "My head was still on the phone, but I'm here.  What's up?"

            He stepped into the office but left the door half open.  He wasn't sure if that made her feel safer, or gave him a less claustrophobic feeling about being in her space.  "Mac, I wanted to apologize."

            She frowned, her eyes darting as she tried to figure out what he needed to apologize for.  Today.  

            "For?"

            Stepping closer to her desk, he consciously unfolded his arms.  "Do you still want to be friends?"

            Visibly taken aback, Mac sat back in her desk chair.  "Do you?"

            "I asked you fir-" he stopped, smiled at himself with downcast eyes.  "Yes.  I would.  But it takes two, and I need to know if you're interested."

            Mac watched his eyes for a long moment.  "Yes.  Our friendship has always meant a lot to me."  She gave him a futile little smile.  "You mean a lot to me, Harm."

            He smiled, a bit resigned but warm.  "Then I think I need to be honest with you.  I haven't always told you things."

            "Reaally."  She drawled the word, and they both laughed. 

            "Yeah.  Well.   It's always been easier for me to say what I'm thinking than what I'm feeling.  Probably easier for me to _understand what I'm thinking.  Anyway."_

            She watched him struggle curiously.  Where this was going was a mystery, but she did want to remain friends with him.  "And this means…?"

            Harm was staring at the floor again, seemed to argue with an inner voice.  "Okay.  What I want to say is this."  

            With an act of will he shifted his gaze to her eyes, and she could feel the openness.  The vulnerability.  It was _attractive_, damn him.

            "I was really out of line yesterday in court.  I had no right to say anything about your personal life to begin with, and taking a shot like that was more than unprofessional, it was unkind.  I'm sorry."  She blinked at him, nodded.  

            "Thank you, Harm.  But I thought we-"

            "And the reason that I did it was because I still have feelings for you, and I guess some adolescent in my mind wanted to see if I could make you feel anything at all.  Even hurt."  

            Her eyes dropped to her desk.  "Harm-"

            "Wait."  He shook his head.  "I'm not looking for anything you can't give, really.  There's no sense in that, and I accept it.  But I want you to know that I'm still… well… healing, I guess.  I just want to be able to do it as an adult, not a teenager."  He paused, smiled lightly.  "I want to be a better friend."

            Mac looked back up into his eyes, and felt the sincerity.  These were not the kind of statements he was accustomed to making.  She stood up and moved to the other side of her desk, leaned against it.  "Thank you.  I know that wasn't easy to say."  He shrugged.  "For what it's worth, I think we're both 'healing'.  This has felt like more than a friendship and less than a relationship for a very long time. I just hope someday we figure out what the hell it is."  

            They were looking at each other, their eyes trying to continue the conversation, when Bud knocked on the door and stuck his head in.  "Excuse me.  Commander?"

            "Yeah, Bud.  What is it?"

            "There's a Judge Alberti on the phone?"  The look in Bud's eye made Mac think there was something he wasn't saying.  Harm, still distracted by his conversation with her, frowned.  

            "Alberti?"

            "Yes, Sir.  You wanted to talk to the judge that would be assigned to the, ah…custody case…" he faltered, and Harm's eyes widened.

            "Right.  Thanks."  He barely nodded to Mac and was halfway out the door before she could call to him.

            "Is everything alright?  What's going on?"

            He looked back, opened his mouth and closed it again.  "I'm adopting a daughter.  Later."  And he was gone.  Mac stared after him, then narrowed her eyes and looked at Bud.

            "Well?"

            Bud looked at her, shrugged.  "I really can't say, ma'am."

            Mac stared for a moment longer, as her temper flared.  "Right.  He wants to be friends, but he can't tell me what the hell that meant before he flies out of here."  Sitting down at her desk, her voice dropped to a dangerous mutter.  "Why do I even bother."  Bud, who had been diplomatically heading for the door, paused.

            "Ma'am.  I'm sure he'd tell you if he-"

            "No, Bud.  Don't bother doing the good ol' boy defense.  I'm sick and tired of him acting like things will be different and then shutting me out.  'Adopting a daughter'.  Right."  Her voice was a bit sharper, a bit louder than she intended, but she didn't look back up at Bud to ease it.  She just slammed a folder open and began shifting through papers.   Realizing, after a few moments, that Bud had not left her office, she finally looked up.  "Lieutenant?"  Her voice was chilly.

            Lieutenant Bud Roberts, the kindest, most patient man in the office, looked more angry than she had ever seen him.

            "Bud?"  The expression threw her, and she backpedaled.  "What-"

            "He's doing something important.  Alright?  Important.  I can see why he didn't want to tell you."

            Mac looked at him in shock.  First because Bud was clearly angry with her, which she had never seen, and secondly because it sounded like Harm was involved with something...  Her defenses got to her mouth first, and she continued to sound angry.  "What do you mean?  He's not _really adopting -"_

            "Never mind."  

            He was almost out the door when she pushed it shut and leaned on it.  "Lieutenant, I don't want to order you…" she stopped, caught herself.  

            "Good, Colonel, because you couldn't."

            "Bud!"

            "I'd think you, of all people, would understand.  Would back him up on this."

            "And why would I do that?  Harm, adopting a child?"

            "He'd be her legal guardian.  And she's not exactly a child, not at fourteen."

            "Fourteen?  Dear Lord, a teenage girl?  Is he-"

            Bud rounded on her, his tone cold as if he was addressing a murderer in court.  "She's alone, Colonel.  Alone.  Her mother is dead.  Her father is an alcoholic who ran away from the responsibility.  She's been working on her own for years… and Harm is trying to help her.  Is that so crazy?  Is that so _stupid and_ irresponsible_?"   His voice had risen to a yell by the end of his sentence, and he stopped.  "I thought you would understand, but he was right."_

            She was more than confused now, but clearly there was nothing she could say, not when he had that expression on his face.  She crossed her arms and looked down for a minute.  "I'm sorry if you think I'm being insensitive."  When she looked up, her eyes looked a little watery, and he seemed to sag at that.  "I'm sorry you're mad at me, Bud.  I never thought that would happen, and now I know why the image of it worried me."  She put out her hand, touched his arm.  "Can you please tell me what's going on?  If I promise not to make a scene?"  

            "I'm sorry, Colonel.  That was out of line. But I can't say."

            "It wasn't out of line between Mac and Bud, and this doesn't sound like a military matter.  Look, I know things are weird with Harm and me right now, but I'd like to know if he's getting into something that might be over his head.  Please?"

             Bud sighed.  "Ma'am…"

            "Please, Bud.  I promise I won't say a word."


	2. What Friends Do

Thanks to the wonderful reviewers! 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

            Bud looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head.  "I've already said too much, Ma'am."  He put his hand on the doorknob, but she remained leaning against it.  Her expression shifted slowly to one of resignation.

            "Fine, Bud.  You have to do what you think is best."

            He looked at her seriously.  "Yes, I do."

            She stood away from the door and crossed her arms.  "I admit I'm hurt."

            "_You're hurt?"_

            "We used to be like the three musketeers, Bud.  We always knew what was happening with each other.  Now…" she shrugged, covering a rush of sadness that surprised her, one that she couldn't quite explain.  

            "That's true, Ma'am.  But things change.  People change."

            "I suppose the 'mystery woman' knows all about it, though."

            "'Mystery woman'?"

            "Oh, please.  The one he's been making so much time for on weekends.  You know, the one that calls all the time-" she stopped as he exhaled a humorless laugh.  "What?"

            "Yeah, I'm sure she knows all about it."  He looked exasperated, and a little sad.  "She _is_ her, Ma'am.  No need to be jealous of a fourteen year-old.  –oh, wait.  You wouldn't be _jealous_ anyway…" his sarcasm stung, and this time the hurt showed in her eyes.

            "That was below the belt."

            "Sorry."  He shook his head, seemed surprised at his own anger.  "Things certainly do change."

            "And we're no longer friends?"

            He sighed.  "Permission to speak free-"

            "For the love of- Bud, if you haven't been speaking freely already, then I'm in more trouble than I thought."  Her frustrated expression fell into his thoughtful stare.  "Bud?"

            "I can't pretend I've ever completely understood the relationship you two have.  Or try to have.  Or try _not_ to have.  But I know this: when Harm blew off the Admiral, quit his job-"

            "I never asked him to-"

            He held up a hand, and that, along with his expression, stopped her.  "-quit his job, broke God knows how many laws, just to get you out of there – well.  There was no doubt in my mind that he felt more than _friendly toward you.  Nothing he did was your fault, but…"_

            She blinked at him, shook her head.  "I don't deny any of that."

            Bud's head dropped to one side.  "Then why didn't you even thank him?"

            She stared.  "I thanked him."  Her expression became a frown.  "Didn't I?  Come on, I didn't gush, but I must have actually said 'thank you'…"  

            Bud exhaled heavily.  "Maybe you were too busy letting him know how things were going to be."  He paused, wondering how much he should admit Harm told him over wine that evening after dinner at their house, while Harriet put the kids down for the night.  Frankly, he wasn't sure, given the Commander's state of mind that night, that _he would even remember it all.  It was as if Harm had been talking to himself, and Bud happened to be there._

            "Oh…" Mac turned away, back again.  "But he must realize – I mean – I would have done the same…"

            She felt herself wavering as Bud shook his head.  "I don't know what he knows, Ma'am."  His hand reached for the door once more.  "But I don't see any real friendship here.  It's more like family you're forced to be around, but don't even really _like_."  Pausing, he added, "And I've got to say, Colonel, if we're not the 'three musketeers' anymore, it's because you decided you don't want to play anymore."

            "Bud –" He shook his head as he left the office, leaving Mac standing alone.  Feeling very alone indeed.  Her eyes were watering now, and she closed the blinds before moving to sit behind her desk.  She reached for the phone, wanting to talk to _someone_.  There was a moment when she almost dialed Clay's number, but she returned the receiver to its cradle with an exasperated noise.  Shutting out the rest of the world, she rested her head on crossed arms for a few minutes.  

            After a while she lifted her head, took a tissue from the box on her desk and blew her nose.  Another tissue, her eyes dried, she looked at the computer.  Nodding, she began typing a search.  _Family court.__  Judge Alberti.  She jotted some notes down and tried another direction.  __Legal guardianship.__  Living parent, abandoned child. Ramifications.  Mac quietly thanked God for the efficiency of military legal search engines, took a deep breath, and continued to make notes.  _

            "Damn, Harm.  This isn't going to be easy no matter _what_ he's done."  She stared at the screen for some time, doing her best to stay in lawyer mode, reading carefully.  Sitting back, she stared thoughtfully at the desk, the ceiling, the wall, looking for inspiration.  Her eyes brightened with a little _aha, and she picked up the phone, dialed an outside line.  "Hello, Chaplain Turner?  This is Sarah Mackenzie, from JAG… yes.  Good, thank you, and you?  No, no, he's fine.  Listen, Chaplain… can we talk for a minute?"_

JAG Headquarters

Commander Harmon Rabb's Office

1930

            Mac walked up to the office door, which was closed tightly.  The blinds were drawn, and it appeared that the lights were out.  She frowned.  Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone, dialed his extension.  She gave an affectionate little smile as he picked up, his voice weary.

            "Rabb."

            "Hey."

            There was a pause.  "Mac?"

            "Yeah.  You're working late, flyboy."  She almost bit her tongue, but the nickname was already out.

            "Not really."  The silence dropped back into place, and she took a deep breath.

            "Can I come in?"

            Another pause, where she could actually picture the frown.  She heard him get up from his desk, walk to the door.  "Where are you."  He opened the door as he asked, and they looked at each other, phones still at their ears.  He almost smiled, and spoke into the phone.  "Hey, I've got someone here.  I'll talk to you later."

            "Okay.  Bye."

            "Bye."  They hung up and continued to look at each other.  "You could have just knocked."  

            "And you could have not answered."

            "Right."  He motioned for her to come in, and returned to where he sat slumped at the desk.  She almost turned on the lights, but decided the dim light filtering in from the bullpen might be better.

            "How did it go?"

            He sighed, looked at her.  "Bud usually keeps a secret better than that."

            "He didn't have much choice.  I provoked him."

            Harm's eyebrows raised.  "You provoked _Bud_?"

            "Yeah."  She clearly didn't want to talk about that.  "This is important to you."  It was a statement, not a question.

            "Yeah."  He didn't seem inclined to elaborate, and she nodded. 

            "Okay.  Then it's important."  

            He seemed surprised by her attitude, and a little guarded.  "You think so?"

            Mac sighed.  "It's what friends do, Harm."  She extended her hand, waited, and he reached out and gave it a squeeze.  

            "Thanks, Mac."  He released her and slumped back in his chair.  "Although at this point, I'm not sure what's going to happen."

            "What happened with Alberti?"

            He looked pained for a moment.  "She checked my records."

            "You have an exemplary military record…"  Mac hesitated, thinking.

            "Right.  The amount of travel bothered her, but what really seemed to get her was the letter from Annie that's in there."

            Mac's jaw dropped, her eyes wide.  "Annie complained?  Officially?"

            "Yeah.  Well, not so much an official complaint as … well, I don't know.  All I know is that there's a letter from her in my files, stating that I not only took her son on an outing without her express permission, by doing so I put him in direct personal danger.  I suppose you'd call it an unofficial opinion."

            "Wow.  That could be a problem… but her mental state would certainly be an arguing point."  

            He waved his hand.  "I don't want to hurt her any more than I have.  Hell, I don't want to even talk with her again."  His hands moved restlessly to a pen on his desk, toying with it absently.  "I don't know what's going to happen." 

            "But Harm, the judge must have seen that you're squeaky clean on the important things-"

            "She said, and I quote; 'We can't play the law of averages here'."  

            Mac nodded.  "Everything I read about her says she's tough.  But she's supposed to be fair."  There was a longish, quiet pause.  

            "'Everything you read'?"

            "Yeah.  You don't think I'd be here this late for nothing, do you?"

            He shook his head and exhaled a little laugh.  "I should have known."  The quiet settled back in for a stay, as their thoughts unraveled.  Mac sighed.

            "Why didn't you tell me?"  

            "I was afraid you wouldn't support the idea.  Or that you'd think I was trying to replace you somehow… one relationship with another."

            "Replace me with a fourteen year-old girl?"

            "Yeah.  A real spitfire with an absent mother and an alcoholic father."

            "Oh."  A pause.  "Were you?"

            He chuckled.  "No.  Although you influenced me.  I know you came from a similar background, and have turned out so successful, so amazingly… well.  I know how much you credit your uncle for being there, taking an interest, supporting you.  I guess I felt like maybe I could be that for her."  He tapped the pen a few times, then dropped it and rubbed his face with his hands.  "I would have liked that."

            "You're not giving up, are you?"

            "I don't want to, but I don't see how…and how will I tell-" the phone rang and he picked it up.  "Rabb.  Oh, hi, Mattie… yeah, I talked to her.  Well…" he looked up at Mac, his eyes shining sadly.  She felt her heart go out to him, and even more so, to this girl she didn't even know.  

            Her whisper was clear in the dim room.  "Tell her it's going to be tough, but we're not done fighting yet."

            "Hang on, Mattie."  Harm covered the receiver.  "Mac, I don't want to get her hopes up."

            "Her hopes are already up, I'm sure of that.  We just have to figure out how to make it work."

            Harm gaped.  "We?"

            She exhaled and looked into his eyes, her own shining with emotion.  "Hey.  We're the dream team, remember?  If it _can_ happen, we'll figure out how."

            He stared at her for a long moment, his expression unreadable.  

            "Thank you."

            She nodded.  "It's what friends do."  Turning, she walked out and went back to her office, determined to make a few more calls before she went home.


	3. Waiting

Thanks again to those who read and review.  I can't tell you how much it helps jumpstart a writer's mind.  Speaking of which, this is the first time I started posting a story without having it pretty fleshed out… so I'm reading it for the first time as I write… (ah, writers are crazy.  Such is life).

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Two Days Later 

Outside Courtroom B

1143 

            Mac reached up instinctively and straightened his collar.  "You look fine.  It'll be fine, Harm.  Just be yourself."

            "That's what I'm worried about.  What if myself isn't good enough?"

            "Harm."  She looked at him, willing him to calm down.

            "This is ridiculous, Mac.  I've never been this worried before a case, not even when my career was on the line."

            She sighed at him.  "That's because this isn't a case, Harm.  It's just a hearing.  Sort of a formal conversation about Mattie."  Mac looked down the hall to see if the courtroom had opened yet.  "And you're not worried about the case, you're worried about her."

            His eyes found hers, and the aquamarine edged toward green in his concern.  "What if I let her down, Mac?  I started this whole thing-"

            "You're doing a good thing, Harm.  Let's not borrow trouble."  She gave him a tight little reassuring smile, and he skimmed his hand over her arm.  

            "Thanks."  The commander shrugged his tension and tried to grin.  "Getting Chaplain Turner was a great idea."

            "Well, I figure he's God, Man, and the Military all in one nice little package.  Not to mention he's a wonderful advocate."

            "It was brilliant."  His expression was sincere.  "Thank you."

            Mac brushed it off.  "I try to be brilliant once a day."

            "Usually before lunch."

            They laughed together lightly, although the tension was still evident.  "You're incorrigible, Rabb."

            "Just don't let the judge hear that."  His expression shifted abruptly to his previous nervousness.  "What if she won't give me a chance?"

            "Listen.  We've got good paper.  We've got the Chaplain's letter of recommendation, we've got the Admiral, Bobbi…"  She stopped, looked up at him sincerely.  "You have a lot of people on your side, Harm."

            "I know."  His eyes met hers and became uncommonly gentle.  "I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you for this.  You know I would have been too worried to tell people, let alone ask for help."

            Mac shook her head.  "It was only two days.  And just some leg work.  Or phone work, as it was.  You built your own reputation."  She looked up at him.  "And I hope the best way to thank someone is to still be there for them when they need you."

            They stared at each other, and impulsively, he reached out and pulled her into a hug.  

            They stood quietly for a moment, and she grinned into his chest.  "Butch and Sundance ride again."

            "Thank God."  They laughed quietly, still unsure of their footing, but better.  "I just hope it's enough."

            Mac sighed.  "Harm, at least you have the lawyer's advantage."

            He frowned at her, confused.  "And what would that be?"

            "You know that no matter what happens, you can always challenge it, fight it, try to find another way.  I've seen you do it a hundred times."

            He brushed a fond kiss on the top of her head.  "Keep it up.  I may begin to believe you."          She put her hand on his chest, looking up at him, when he suddenly tensed, releasing her from his arms.

            "There they are."  Mac stayed where she was while Harm walked briskly down the hall to meet Mattie and Bud, who had driven out to pick her up while Harm readied himself for the hearing.  "Wow, look at you."  He smiled down at Mattie, who brushed her hands over her outfit nervously.  

            "You think it's okay?"  She was wearing a simple suit dress of navy blue, the white blouse underneath showing a bit of lace.  "I feel all girlie."

            Harm laughed as he hugged her.  "You look beautiful, Mattie.  And very professional, as well."  She dimpled, looked nearly embarrassed, and saw Mac.

            "Harm?  Why is she here?"

            "Mac's been helping me with the case, Mattie.  She's been a real lifesaver."

            "I bet."

            "Mattie…"  Harm hesitated, looked between the two women and took a deep breath.  "If we make this work, we'll have Mac to thank for it.  She's worked really hard."

            "Why?"  The question shone in her young eyes, and Harm looked into them calmly.

            "Because it's what friends do."  He took her by the shoulders and gently steered her toward where Mac stood quietly down the hall.  "And now we'll see how well you've been practicing the _diplomacy_ thing."  Mattie rolled her eyes at him, then put on a somewhat reluctant smile as they walked over.  

            "I don't know if you two have been formally introduced.   Miss Mathilda Grace Johnson, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Rose Mackenzie."  As he hoped, that earned him a shocked glare from both of them, and he smiled to himself as they looked back at each other, unable to help the 'do you believe him?' look.  The colonel was first to extend her hand.

            "Hi.  Most people call me 'Mac', and no one uses the 'Rose' part."

            "Mattie.  People who call me 'Mathilda' often get smacked."

            "It's nice to meet you.  Harm speaks very highly of you."

            Mattie blinked at the polite offensive, but gained her composure quickly.  "He speaks _often of you, as well, Colonel."   Mac's smile quirked into a grin as she noted the phrasing, and the girl relented.  "Should I call you 'Mac'?"_

            "I would like that."

            "Alright."  The girl looked around the hall and back to the colonel.  "What do you think the chances of this working are, Mac?"

            "Mattie-" Harm's voice was controlled but firm.  

            "I just want to know, Harm."  She looked up at Mac, and Harm was amazed at how similar their expressions were.  "Well?"

            Mac looked over her young adversary and made as quick a decision as she ever had to in court.  Harm recognized her 'opening argument' voice and stared.  "I believe that this will be a difficult fight, Mattie, but also believe that most things worth having are worth fighting for."  She avoided Harm's gaze as she continued, feeling his stare.  "You should also know this:  Whatever happens after this interview, Harm will always be there if you need him.  A piece of paper or someone else's opinion isn't enough to dissuade him once he's made up his mind.  Trust me."  

            Mattie looked away from her and up at Harm.  Her defenses crumbled just a bit, and her voice was younger sounding.  "Is that true?"

            His expression was completely sincere.  "Yes."  He grinned.  "A deal's a deal."  When Mattie looked away, his eyes darted back to Mac, but she had backed up a step to stand next to Bud.  

            "We should probably go find a seat so they can go over the details before Judge Alberti calls them in."  Bud and Mac made eye contact, and the intensity of his expression made her a little nervous.  They hadn't really spoken about anything but the custody hearing since he blew up at her two days ago.  "Lieutenant?"

            He slowly smiled, extended his elbow to escort her into the courtroom.  "You can call me 'Porthos', Ma'am."  She stared for a moment before the reference clicked, then smiled tightly as she put her hand on his arm.  

            Turning to Harm and Mattie, she said, "We'll see you inside."  Her eyes met Harm's once more.  "We'll be right there if you need us."  

            He nodded, and frowned as they walked away.  He thought he heard Mac say 'does that make her D'Artagnan?' followed by Bud's chuckled response.  'We'll have to see how she handles a sword'.  

            Mattie was still watching them, a delicate frown creasing her brow.   Harm looked at her, puzzled.  "What is it, Mattie?"

            She sighed and looked up at him with resignation in her eyes.  "She's harder to hate than I thought."

            The Commander really laughed for the first time that morning.  "Tell me about it."


	4. Courting Disaster

The tough one to write - you'll have to let me know how it reads.  

Although I don't seem to be able to stop… since I want to know what happens next, I will have to write the next one soon.  (This story is actually keeping me up at night.  I write in my notebook in bed before I fall asleep, and type in the morning… jeepers…)

Thanks to the reviewers.  You guys are amazing.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Courtroom B

1225

            Judge Alberti was a tall, striking black woman in her fifties.  She had eyes that glittered intensely, and a sharply regal profile.  One look at her and it was all Harm could do not to salute.  "And where do you propose the young lady will live, Mr. Rabb?"

            "With me, of course, your Honor."  He folded his hands in front of himself, felt them slide wetly against each other and dropped them to his sides.  He resisted the temptation to stick them in his pockets only by calling on all his military training and pulling himself to parade rest.  

            Mac, sitting in the courtroom, could see it from far.  She whispered something under her breath.  

            "Ma'am?"  Bud, sitting next to her, whispered quietly in response.  She looked at him and shook her head.

            "He's really nervous.  I don't think I've ever seen him this bad, not even when the Admiral was on his back."

            "I know."  The lieutenant shook his head.  "I wish there was something I could do."

            Mac shot him a smile, put her hand on his for a moment.  "We're doing it.  And he's not done yet."  She looked back up at her partner, who seemed totally out of his element, and wished she could shake this strange nervousness that was sitting in her chest.  Taking a deep breath, she listened to the judge.

            "But where, Mr. Rabb?  I understand the young lady has property that will be left to her when she comes of age, some distance from here?"  

            "Yes, your Honor, but we've talked about it, and I'd like to have her in town with me."

            She looked at her notes again.  "You're a pilot, correct?"

            "Yes ma'am."

            "And you, as legal guardian, would have jurisdiction over that property - which includes a hanger, I believe - until she's older?"

            Mac stared, amazed.  This woman pulled no punches.  That she could actually suggest that Harm might be after the airfield property was shocking – but also told the colonel that this judge had seen her share of impropriety in this kind of case.  _Come on, Harm.  Speak to her concerns, don't just be defensive._

            Harm frowned.  "I'd help her manage the business, but the properties are hers and will remain so."  

            "I see."  The judge filtered through some papers on her bench.  "You seem to have a lot of friends in high places, Mr. Rabb."  Harm looked at her, trying to figure out how to react to that comment.  "While I appreciate their fervor, it doesn't change the fact that you travel a great deal, and are a single man looking to take responsibility for an adolescent girl."

            "Your Honor, she would need to be placed somewhere-"

            "Which also begs the point:  Why didn't you tell child services as soon as you realized her situation?"

            Harm floundered.  "She would need to be placed _somewhere_.  Doesn't it make sense to put her with someone who is willing, even anxious to help?"

            Alberti looked down at him over her reading glasses.  "Some might say _too anxious, Mr. Rabb."_

            "Your Honor!"  He stopped, bit back the objection, realizing his usual combative style would get him nowhere here.  "I assure you that I would do my best to give Mattie a supportive environment to live in."

            There was some quiet as the judge sifted through more of the stack of papers before her.  Eventually she looked up once more, focusing on Mattie.  "Young lady, I'd like to ask you a few questions.  Would you come up here please?"  The judge indicated the witness stand chair.  Mattie shot a nervous look at Harm, who nodded with a reassuring look.  She stood and walked up to sit.

            "Do I have to swear in or anything?"

            It earned her a rare smile from the judge.  "No, I just want to know a few things.  For example, how did you meet Mr. Rabb?"

            Mattie bristled a bit in spite of Harm's training.  "_Commander_ Rabb keeps a plane at our airfield.  A Steerman."

            "I see.  Does he take good care of it?"

            "Yeah, it's in great shape."

            The judge raised her eyebrows.  "And how did it develop that this customer decided to try to become your legal guardian?"

            The girl frowned.  "We just get along, that's all.  We're friends.  And when he heard I was on my own he was worried about me, and said he would do something about it."  She looked at Harm and smiled bravely.  "It's what friends do."

            He grinned back at her from where he sat.  

            "Yes.  I'm sure.  What I'm not sure of is why you want to do this.  Your father is still living.  If he comes back, he is still your father."

            "He's not coming back.  I don't matter to him."

            "People change, you know.  Are you saying you wouldn't give him a chance, even if he changed?"

            Mac shook her head from halfway back in the courtroom as Mattie struggled through her response.  "Oh, my."

            Bud turned to look at her.  "It doesn't look good, does it."  She shook her head, unable to answer.  While the judge quizzed Mattie on school, moving, and the business she had been running, Mac frowned and picked up her briefcase.  Quietly she opened it, pulled out a pad, jotted down a few notes.  She handed the paper to Bud.  

            "Listen," she whispered.  "Can you check this out?"  He scanned it quickly, his eyes widening as he did.  

            "Ma'am?"

            "Please, Bud.  Would you?  You have your laptop with you, right?  I can't leave…  I don't know if it will help or not, but we're in the thick of it now."  He looked at her, his expression grim, and nodded.  

            "I'll see what I can find."  Quietly he ducked out of the back of the courtroom without disturbing anyone.  Mac turned her attention back to the hearing.

            "Thank you.  You may return to your seat."

            "Your Honor?"  Mattie's voice sounded quite small in the nearly empty room.

            "Yes?"

            "I- well, I just want to say that I really want Harm – Commander Rabb - to be my guardian."  The judge gave her a polite smile.

            "Yes, that's clear.  But I'm sure that you realize what we want is not necessarily what is best for us."  Even Mattie could feel the steel behind the softly spoken comment, and as she walked back to sit with Harm her eyes began to water.  He leaned over to say something when she whispered furiously at him, blinking hard.  He looked a little dubious, but nodded.  

            "Your Honor, if we might take a short recess?"

            "Recess?  I believe we're nearly finished here, Commander."

            Mattie stood and blurted out, "I have to go to the bathroom, okay?"  Her voice cracked and she swiped a hand hard over her face.  Harm looked at her, then at the judge pleadingly.  

            "Your Honor-" The judge nodded with an elaborate sigh.  

            "Fifteen minutes.  No longer." She stepped down and vanished into her chambers.

            Harm turned to Mattie but she had dashed down the aisle and out the door of the courtroom.  Mac stood up and looked at him.  "Should I follow her?"

            "No."  He rapped his knuckles on the table.  "She'll come back.  She just –" he faltered a bit – "she just doesn't like people to see her cry."  Mac walked down to where he was and put her hand on his arm.

            "How are you holding up?"

            "How do you think?  You can hear it in her voice.  Oh, Mac."  He rubbed his fingers against his forehead and closed his eyes.  "She's not going for it.  What am I going to do?" He exhaled heavily.  "God… what am I going to do?"

            Mac blinked back her own tears, trying desperately to find some way to remain professional, and thereby helpful.  He went on, almost talking to himself, his voice bleak.

            "I don't know.  I can't even begin to explain why I want this so much.  I didn't go looking for it, she was just dropped in my lap, like a gift… and now I can't imagine not being there.  Not having her."  He half turned away from Mac, staring at the far wall.  "The story of my life.  Always too little, too late."   

            Mac reached out toward him.  "Harm –" 

            He was too distracted to notice.  "My dad, us, and now Mattie…  Anytime I try to do something, anything that really _means_ something, it always…"  He seemed to abruptly realize that she was standing there, and shook his head.  "I'm going to get a drink of water.  And find Mattie."  With a few long strides he was out of the court, and Mac was left standing there alone. 

            She took a deep breath, walked up to the judge's bench, and ran her fingers idly along the smooth maple.  Turning, she looked at the room, one of she didn't know how many court rooms that had shaped her life, molded her character.  Rooms that were built for the sole purpose of making important decisions.

            "I guess that's what I need now."

            "Pardon, ma'am?"  Bud had walked up to her, silent as her thoughts were loud.  "Is it done?  Or are we recessed?"

            "Bathroom break.  But it doesn't look good.  Any luck?"

            "Some."  He handed her the paper.  "Harm might still manage to get primary custody if her father should show up.  It's happened before."  Frowning, he shrugged.  "Do you think it will make much of a difference?"

            She looked at the paper and smiled wanly.  "I'm grasping at straws, Bud.  I wish there was more… but I'm trying to figure out what the judge's biggest worries are."

            "Well, the single fatherhood."

            "Right.  And the property, but I really don't think that's huge.  I think it's the lifestyle…"

            "Right."  Bud shook his head.  "Not much we can do about that."

            "No."  Mac looked up as Harm and Mattie walked in from the back of the courtroom, his arm around her as he leaned over to say something with a smile while Mattie struggled to keep her composure.  Mac swallowed hard.  _If that girl knew how hard it was for Harm to smile right now… _

            She sighed.  "There must be something.  Something I'm missing."  She turned and saw Bud was watching the connection of the would-be father and daughter intently, his eyes filling abruptly.  

            "Sometimes, there just isn't anything you _can_ do, Mac."  Her eyes followed him as he walked slowly back to his seat, looking just a little older than usual.

            "Oh, Bud…"  Mac tried to push back the flood of feelings that this case was stirring up for all of them, and only noticed absently that her cell phone was buzzing.  Blinking back tears, she stepped out in the hallway to answer it.


	5. A Deal's A Deal

            Once more with feeling…

            I had to get this posted before the show airs…  I don't know what they're going to do, but I knew what _I was going to do.  My deep thanks to all the wonderful readers and reviewers.  _

            And now, a final chapter

            DEAL

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Outside Courtroom B

1305

            Mac let the courtroom door close quietly behind her and took a shuddery breath as she opened her phone without looking at the number.  "Mackenzie."

            "Good afternoon, Sarah."  Mac was so off balance that it took a moment for her to recognize the voice.  She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly.

            "Hi, Clay."

            "You alright?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine."

            "Yes, you certainly sound it."

            "A rough judge morning, that's all.  It's good to hear a friendly voice."

            "And I'm always glad to be one for you."

            Mac felt herself relax a little.  Clay was unabashedly sweet to her in their recent conversations – when he was home and was working on anything he could actually talk about.  Sometimes it felt like 'sweet' was all he had left for conversations, since he couldn't talk about anything he did or most of what he thought.  

            For a moment she sighed, wishing she felt the same kind of spark inside when she was with Clay that she did – she frowned, looking toward the courtroom.  _Where did that come from?_  Her brief respite from the tension ended as she felt her mind pouring over the issues once more.  There was a shuffling pause before Webb spoke again.

            "So how goes the great Rabb custody battle?"  His voice had a taint of sarcasm that set her teeth on edge, although she tried to ignore it.

            "How did you – oh, of course.  Look who I'm asking."

            "Yes, well.  He should be at the hearing about now, if my sources are correct."

            She frowned at the floor, suddenly unwilling to talk about it.  "Well, you know your sources usually are."  Her delivery must have been a little sharper than he expected, because he came back sounding surprised.

            "Hey, he didn't sucker you into his little nightmare, did he?"

            "What do you mean, nightmare?"

            "Sarah, come on.  You know as well as I do that no judge in their right mind is going to give a hotshot like him custody of a child."

            "I _know no such thing."  Her tone became icy.  "He's a good man, Clay.  You know that."_

            "Sarah…" some logical counter in her brain, probably near her internal clock, noticed that he managed to sound exasperated at least half the time he used her given name.  Harm knew better than to call her that when he was annoyed.  In fact, the only times Harm called her _Sarah_ it felt like, well…like he really was trying to say something else.  _Mac_, on the other hand, he could yell at in court and still get away with it.  _I wonder if he does it on purpose, or just knows instinctively when to call me_ - Mac shook her head, wondering why her brain was tangenting so wildly when what she needed was to concentrate on some kind of solution to the problem at hand.  She frowned at herself, trying to pull her mind back into the conversation on the phone.

            "Sorry, Clay.  We clearly don't agree."

            "I don't believe we're as far off as you think.  He is a good man, Sarah.  I just don't see why he'd be given custody of an unrelated child – any more than I would.  Or you, for that matter."  She vaguely heard the shuffling of papers in the background again.  "We travel too much, we have too much going on, no real backup."  

            Perhaps, if he was seeing her face, he might have stopped.

            "I mean, seriously.  It would be nice to have children, I suppose, but how can you justify being a part-time parent?  Shuffling the kids off to babysitters while you're CAD on the _Seahawk_, or the _Henry_, or even Iraq?  It doesn't make any sense."

            "… _nice_ to have children?"

            "Well, yes.  Sometime."  Something in his distracted spook mentality registered the flat tone of her voice.  "Sarah?"

            Mac stared at the window in the hall in front of her.  The sky was turquoise blue, although storm clouds on the horizon gave clear warning that there would be snow for the holidays.  Strangely, she thought about Christmas for a minute, wondered if she'd get to see Chloe.  But in her mind's eye she saw Mattie, dropped into some foster home for the holidays.  As fiercely independent as the girl was, Mac could easily imagine her running away if she felt she couldn't take it anymore.  If she felt that alone in the world, that abandoned by everyone…

            Mac sighed.  

            Just like _she_ had.

            "Sarah?"

            Startled back to the phone, Mac looked back towards the courtroom.  "Clay, I have to go."

            "Sarah, look, I'm sorry if-"

            "Don't worry about it, Clay.  I have to go."

            "But Sarah – ", he stopped, cut his losses.  "Will you be able to have dinner on Friday?"

            There was a distracted pause.  "I'll call.  Bye, Clay."

            A sad little silence, and then, "Goodbye, Sarah."

            She slapped the phone shut and pulled the courtroom door open.  Sitting down didn't feel right, so she hovered in back, waiting for the judge to reappear.  While she paced, her eyes were drawn to where Harm sat, his left arm still around Mattie.  His thumb rubbed against her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, and then he pulled her into a one-armed hug and smiled.  Mac felt her eyes watering again when he leaned over and dropped a kiss on top of the girl's head.  When she saw the smile fall away as he held her, his eyes squeezed shut.

            _Oh, Harm…  It's not fair.  A deal's a deal…_

            And suddenly it was obvious.

            She was walking down the aisle when Judge Alberti reappeared.  With a strange confidence, Mac stopped and addressed the bench.  "Your Honor.  May I have a word with my client?"  

            _Yes.  This was right.  It was so clear now._

            The judge looked at her, askance.

            "And you are?"

            "Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

            Alberti sighed.  "Another JAG?"

            "Yes."

            She flipped through the files on the bench and nodded.  "Your letter of recommendation has been duly noted.  Is there something pertaining to this hearing that Commander Rabb needs to know at this moment?"

            "Commander Rabb is not my client.  Miss Johnson is."  Harm and Mattie both looked up, Harm covering his surprise better.  _Come on, work with me.  The strength of her stance and the calmness in her voice made it impossible to argue._

            "This isn't a trial."

            "No, but certainly everyone is entitled to the advice of counsel.  Especially a fourteen year old girl."

            "I see."

            "I just need a moment."  Mac and the Judge stared at each other.  Harm, who had seen Mac at work for years, couldn't understand where she was headed, or why she was pushing her luck this way.  Still, he couldn't deny that she clearly had something in mind, and he found himself hoping against hope that she had come up with a plan.  As he watched the two women staring at each other, an alternate image sprang to mind – two Amazon warriors, sizing each other up; each quite powerful but not using their strength until they knew it was necessary.  The power almost crackled between them.  His eyes widened.

            "Harm?" Mattie's whisper broke the spell.  "What's she doing?"

            "I don't know, Mattie.  She must have an idea."

            The judge gave way, curious.  "Go ahead, but quickly."

            "Thank you."  Mac turned to Harm and Mattie, crooked her finger at the girl and walked to the back of the courtroom.  Mattie looked at Harm, shrugged, and followed.

            Harm felt helpless.  _Mac, I hope you know what you're doing.  His nervousness, however, faded into the background as he watched them.  First, the Colonel whispered a long explanation, followed by some kind of question.  Mattie frowned at her, looked back at Harm, asked a question in return.  He saw Mac take a deep breath and answer.  Mattie looked at her for a few seconds, then nodded.  _

            It was fascinating to him.  They not only seemed to be communicating well – and Harm could tell from Mac's demeanor that she was rushing through something important – it looked like they were almost getting along.  After what was only about two minutes, Mac stuck out her hand and Mattie shook it solemnly.  They walked back to the front of the courtroom and Mattie sat down with Harm.

            "What was that?"  Mattie waved her hand at him as she stared at Mac and the Judge, with a move that looked amazingly like something a lawyer of his acquaintance might do.  

            The Judge looked down at Mac suspiciously.  "Well?  I assume you have something to say, Miss Mackenzie?"

            "_Colonel_ Mackenzie, ma'am.  And yes, I do."

            The Judge almost smirked, as if a point had been conceded.  "What is it, then?"

            Mac stepped forward, blossoming into full lawyer mode.

            _Here we go._

            "Your Honor, it's clear that you have concerns about Commander Rabb taking custody of my client.  At this moment, having heard your comments, I'm inclined to agree with you."

            The judge pursed her lips thoughtfully while Mattie put her hand on Harm's suddenly clenched fist.

            "Are you."

            "Yes, ma'am."  She stepped slowly along the front of the room, speaking thoughtfully in her most reasonable voice.   "I believe we all have one thing in common.  We all want what is best for Mattie.  With that in mind, I'd like to suggest an alternate plan."

            _What are you doing, Mac?  Harm wanted desperately for her to make eye contact, so that he felt like he had a clue – but she continued on in her best style.  He hadn't seen her look so smooth in ages, and it worried him that he might be on the receiving end of … no.  _She wouldn't do anything to hurt me._  He tried to lean into the trust, but his gut was wrenched._

            "I agree that this court wants what is best for Miss Johnson.  And you are correct in assuming that while I find Commander Rabb to be of stellar character, there are too many downsides for him to become the parental figure in her life."

            There.  It was out.  Harm felt like a knife had gone through his chest.

            "Yes, your Honor.  And you're certainly aware of the runaway rate when trying to place adolescents in foster care.  Not to mention the associated problems of drugs and alcohol use in young people who are unhappy, or feel they have no control over their lives."

            "Yes, I'm aware."  The judge was watching Mac like a cat watches a bird through a window.  "Your point?"

            "Your Honor, I feel that any child benefits from being in a place where they know they are loved and wanted.  I believe your concerns with the Commander – and please correct me if I'm wrong – are as follows: a time consuming job which can require spur-of-the-moment travel, and a lack of any local family to fill the gaps."

            "A concise description."

            "With that in mind, I propose that the Commander and I file for joint custody of Miss Johnson."

            "Joint custody?"  The judge and Harm said it simultaneously.

            "Yes."

            "Colonel, I don't think of joint custody as merely a designated sitter when the Commander is away."

            "Nor do I, ma'am.  If you read my letter, you know that my interest in Mattie has been influenced by my own teen years.  I believe that as an adult who has survived the experience, I will be able help her through, not to mention giving her a strong feminine presence."  The judge nodded thoughtfully.

            "Go on."

            "I propose that her primary residence would be with the Commander, while I would have Mattie at least one night a week, and every other weekend."

            "Well, aren't we just placing her in a broken home, then?"

            "No, not really.  The Commander and I have been close friends for many years, work in the same office, and often socialize together.  It's very likely that Mattie will see as much of both of us as a teenager is willing to put up with."

            The judge's dark eyes glittered as she looked from Mac's unworldly calm to Harm's frozen expression.  Her eyes narrowed as she speared Mac with a look.  "Is this a romantic relationship?"

            Mac blinked once, stared back at her, and said, a bit quietly, "I don't think so, ma'am."  Harm and Mattie couldn't see the little eyebrow shrug that the judge saw.  The one that said _but who knows?_

            "Out of curiosity, Colonel, if there is a disagreement about what is best for the child, as often happens even with natural parents… who would have the last word?"

            Thinking for a moment, Mac finally looked over at Harm, and made eye contact.  "I think we can work out most things, ma'am."  She saw the determination in the clear aquamarine blue and smiled.  "We'll both come out on top if it's the best thing for Mattie."

            Harm blinked at her, his eyebrows raising slightly.  _Wait…what did she say?_  But she had turned back to the judge.

            "I know that all this is somewhat unusual, your Honor, so I suggest that Mattie is placed with us, under these terms, as her foster parents for a year.  After that time the court can see how we're doing and make a permanent appointment."

            The sureness of the statement was not lost on the judge, and a wry smile crossed her lips.  

            "Colonel, I like your style.  And believe it or not, I do want the girl to be happy as well as healthy.  This court will recommend approval of this plan as stated."  She looked over her glasses.  "Get the paper to me by tomorrow afternoon.  There will be the standard child services interviews, but I will encourage them to get this in place as soon as possible."  She grinned to Mac as she glanced over at Harm.  "I think your client may be a flight risk if we leave her with anyone else."  Standing, the judge spoke to Mattie.  "Young lady.  Do you understand what we're trying to do here?"

            Mattie stood up happily.  "Yes, your Honor."

            "You'll make them look good?  No getting in trouble or running off?"

            "No, ma'am."

            "Good.  If you ever have trouble with them, you know where to find me.  This hearing is over."  The judge walked out, and Mattie gave Harm a bear hug before coming around the table.  She stopped a few steps from Mac and tilted her head.  

            "You know, I really didn't want to like you."

            "I know."

            "But I think we might get along." The girl nearly flinched at how sappy she sounded, but shrugged.  "Someday, anyway."

            "I hope so Mattie."  They smiled at each other.

            "At least for his sake."  Mattie jerked her thumb over her shoulder at Harm, who was still sitting in a state of shock.  Mac laughed and nodded.  

            "Right.  For his sake, anyway."

            Bud, who was sitting halfway back in the courtroom with his jaw still hanging, shook his head and stood up.  Looking at Harm's expression, he called to the newest member of the team.  "Hey, Mattie.  How about we get something to drink from the machines down the hall.  I'm sure they've got _legal matters to discuss."  Mattie looked at Harm and Mac and grinned.  _

            "Is that okay?"

            Harm blinked once or twice.  "Yes, Mattie.  And thank you for checking."  The girl dashed off, chattering to Bud excitedly.  Mac walked slowly over to Harm, and for the first time since she walked back into the courtroom, felt a pang of insecurity.  The crystal clarity of the last half hour had vanished, and she couldn't quite remember what had gotten into her.  Although she was glad it did.  She thought.

            "Hey.  You alright?"

            His eyes focused on her and he shook his head.  "Mac, you didn't have to do this.  I mean – this is huge.  You didn't have to –"

            "Harm."  There was something in her expression, more than her voice, that made him stop babbling.  

            "Yes?"

            "She looked searchingly into his eyes for a long moment.  "We already had this discussion."

            "We did?" He frowned, confused.  "When?"

            Mac took a deep breath.  "A deal's a deal, Harm.  Remember?"

            He looked at her with confusion.  She nodded slightly, leading.

            "We said that in five years, if we were both still single…"  His eyes grew wide.

            "…we'd have a child together."

            "Right.  I didn't think you'd forget."  Mac smiled a little nervously.  "This would probably not be the best time to tell me you think it's a bad idea, because although labor was tough, it's a girl, and she's happy, and healthy, and I'd like her to stay that way."

            Harm shook his head and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.  "I think it's a wonderful idea, Sarah.  And I think you're amazing.  Thank you." 

            He pulled her gently to him and they stood together in the now empty courtroom locked in a hug, his chin resting lightly on her head.  Harm felt like he was home safe after an afternoon of six G turns.  He sighed.

            "Best deal I ever made."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

okay, so maybe there's an epilogue… 


	6. Fostering Affection

            Well…  I suppose it was a happy ending on the show, or at least satisfactory...  Then why do I still feel depressed about the season?   Maybe because Harm and Mac aren't allowed to talk _to each other the way they talk _about_ each other in front of other people?   _

            That kind of writing makes me cranky.  *sigh*…. At least Sturgis is happy.

            The promised epilogue… only perhaps it keeps going…  I can't stop… someone save me…  better still, save the show….

Oh.  I don't own the show, the characters, or the twinkle in the Admiral's eye…

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

The Streets of Georgetown

Saturday

1900

            "I still think it's a cool name.  Better than _Mathilda_, anyway."

            "Well, what isn't?"  Mac looked in the rearview mirror as raspberries were exchanged and shook her head.  "Well, it's true, you always say so.  At least you weren't named after a Barbie doll."

            "_Kira_ was a Barbie doll?"

            "Yeah."  A dejected pause.  "She got discontinued."

            "Bummer."

            The overly profound silence burst into giggles, and Mac smiled, shaking her head.  

            It was her second weekend with Mattie, and she was amazed at how much younger the girl let herself act with her new school friend.  The colonel found it was a bit of a relief.  Self-sufficiency is wonderful, but Mattie hadn't had much time to be a kid.  This weekend had been busy with Christmas shopping, and the 'girl's day at the mall' had the makings of an annual event.  Mac grinned when Mattie suggested it, remembering what Harriet had told her.

            _"Just be careful what you do on the spur of the moment around holidays or birthdays, because you only have to do it once before it's declared 'tradition'.  Lord help you if you forget a tradition!" _

_            "What's so bad about traditions?"_

_            "Nothing.  But just wait until you have to find candy canes to hang on the tree at three in the morning because you forgot Santa _always_ does it, and the last thing you hear when you tuck them in, thinking of the pile of presents in the closet, is 'gee, I can't wait for the candy canes'…"_

            Mac was disturbed from her reverie by a head appearing from the backseat.

            "Mac?"

            "Yes?"

            "Did you get the stuff to make the cookies?"

            "Yes."

            "And the clementines and lemon leaves for the centerpiece?"

            Mac sighed.  "Yes, _Martha.  We're all set."  Kira giggled.  _

            Mattie had fallen in love with the _Food Network_ and was determined to have a celebratory Christmas dinner party.  With Mac's help, of course.

            "I didn't get anything for the punch yet.  Did you figure out what you want?"

            "Still looking.  Sara's got a good one, Martha's is too complicated, and Emeril's is half bourbon."

            "Right."

            Kira giggled again.  "Here, drink the punch.  BAM!"

            Mattie smacked her arm automatically.  "I still haven't checked with Alton-"

            "Not returning your calls, is he?"

            "Ha, ha, very funny.  Can I go online when we get home?  To check, I mean?"

            Mac smiled and felt her stomach do a little flip.  _Home.  "Sure.  Just remember that whatever we do Wednesday, it has to be ready by five-thirty."_

            "I know.  We're halfway done already, and it's just the seven of us-"

            "Nine.  You invited the kids, too, remember?"

            "Wait… the Roberts, the Admirals, and us…right.  Do you think we should have some mac and cheese on the side for AJ, just in case?"

            "Good thinking, sweetie."

            "Hey, what party?  You didn't invite me."

            Mac saw Mattie turn to Kira in the mirror.  Her ward, who seemed to let the 'sweetie' go by without flinching, smiled easily at her friend.  "Next time.  This time's just a family Christmas get together."  She looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Maybe between Christmas and New Years?"

            "Sure.  My family's out-of-towners will be here by then, I'll need the escape route."  Kira pointed over the front seat.  "There's my house, Colonel Mackenzie."

            "Got it."  Mac pulled Harm's SUV up to the driveway and waited while Kira gathered up her shopping.  "Thanks for the ride, Colonel M, and lunch, and everything.  I had fun."

            "So did I, Kira.  Nice to finally meet you."

            Kira giggled and waved.  "See you tomorrow, Matt!  Only two more schooldays till break!"

            "Bye, Kira."  Mattie clambered up into the front seat before Mac drove away.

            "You could use the doors, you know."

            "Harm says I can climb over as long as I'm in pants."  They looked at each other for a moment and laughed.  Some of their best bonding had been at Harm's expense, although if anyone else made a joke about her guardian, Mattie would either be very indignant and cold (for adults), or smack them.  They drove in comfortable silence for a while.

            "Hey, Mattie… didn't you tell Kira I said she could call me 'Mac'?"

            Mattie reached for the cd player.  "Nope."

            "Why not?"

            Mattie stared out the window for a moment.  "You have no idea how impressive it is to say I'm the ward of a Commander and a Colonel.  People either think it's really cool, or that I'm the unluckiest girl in the world.  Either way, no one gives me any trouble."

            The Colonel looked thoughtful, a small grin on her lips.  "Well, good."  She glanced over at Mattie.  "I'm not sure about 'Colonel M', though."

            "You'll get used to it."

            "Gee, thanks.  Nothing too loud, okay?"

            Mattie laughed as she adjusted the stereo.  "I don't think you'll mind.  Harm got it for me."

            Five minutes later they were at Mac's apartment, singing Christmas carols loudly along with the Muppets.  They popped the cd and brought it in with them, so by the time Harm had arrived for dinner with a plum-colored poinsettia for 'the women', Christmas was coming and the goose was getting fat.  He took his turn in the round as they set the table, stopping to pick up Mattie and spin her around.  She squealed.

            "Harm!  No fair!  You never do that to Mac."

            "Because he knows I would deck him."

            "That a challenge, Marine?"

            "I wouldn't try it…"

            Mac turned back to the sink, humming, as Harm and Mattie exchanged a calculated look.  He gestured to her and she nodded.  "Hey, Mac, look at this!"

            When the Lieutenant Colonel stepped over to see what Mattie was pointing at, Harm grabbed her around the waist from behind and spun her around.  She didn't so much squeal as yell.

            When he put her down she spun around, a carrot still in her hand.  "Oh, you are so asking for it, Navy.  I should –" she stopped abruptly as he laughed and stole the carrot, biting the end off and passing it to Mattie.

            "I think she's louder than you, Mattie."

            "Nah, just older.  When I'm her age I'll be able to yell like that too."

            "You think?"

            Mac stared back and forth between them and shook her head.  "You're both lucky I'm filled with the Christmas spirit.  As it is, you both have KP."  She handed the napkins to Mattie for the table, and the peeler to Harm.  "You, mister, can finish the salad.  I'm going to take a quick shower."

            "Aww, poor Marine got all sweated up taking the mall."  He grinned at her as she threw a towel at him and left the kitchen.

            Mattie finished up the table, and wandered over to the tree.  Several presents were already wrapped beautifully and waiting, Mac being more efficient than most people in that regard.  For all her teasing of Mattie, Mac's apartment looked as Christmasy as any Martha Stewart show.

            "Hey, Harm?"

            "Yeah?"

            "What are you getting Mac for Christmas?"

            There was a pause.  "It's a surprise."

            "Uh huh.  You haven't bought one yet, have you."

            "I didn't say that."

            "Right."

            "What about you?"

            "I'm working on it."

            "Sure."

            "Hey, I really am!"

            "Then what is it?"

            She paused.  "It's a surprise."  Looking down at the boxes, she saw there was one marked _'Harm and Mattie'_.  "Hey, there's one for us here."

            "Gee, there's a shock.  And no shaking."  Mac had reappeared, her hair slicked down from the shower, wearing sweats and a Navy t-shirt.  

            "I wondered where that shirt went.  That's mine."

            "_Was yours."  She stuck her tongue out at him.  "That'll teach you to let Mattie borrow it."  _

            Harm's expression was one of exasperated amusement as he looked toward his ward.  "Funny, I don't recall _letting Mattie borrow it."  The girl shrugged and continued checking out the presents under the tree._

            "Oops.  It was either that or do the across the room dash naked-"

            Mac laughed as Harm held up her hands for her to stop.

            "Red light, Mattie."

            "I don't think that counts for her."  Mac stirred the sauce and shook her head.  "Well, you're not getting it back at the moment.  I'll wrap it for Christmas."

            He was looking at her strangely when she turned back from checking the stove.  "What?"

            His eyebrows went up, innocently.  "Oh, nothing."  She frowned, and he shrugged.  "I admit, you fill it out a bit more nicely than I do."  Mac rolled her eyes.  

            "We ready?"

            "Ready here."

            "Yep."

            "Okay.  Let's eat."

*                                           *                                                *

            Sitting around the Christmas tree after dinner, Harm and Mac sipped coffee while Mattie stacked marshmallows in her hot chocolate.  "Mac, can I use the computer now?"

            "Sure, Mattie.  But not all party plans, alright?  You said you have to do the edits your teacher wanted on that English report."

            "It's only a couple words."

            "Just get it done."

            Harm looked after her as she took her mug and vanished into Mac's second bedroom- the former office which was now Mattie's bedroom, _and the computer room.  When she was gone, he looked at Mac.  "How is it going with her?"_

            "Good.  She's a great kid."  She smiled fondly.  "Did you work out the bedroom?"

            "Sort of."  He sighed, stretched his arm along the back of the couch.  "I'm beginning to think I may have to move after all."

            "You love that apartment.  You've put so much work into it."

            "Yeah… but it's pretty… ah… open."

            Mac stifled a laugh.  "Estrogen poisoning?"

            He smiled.  "Not yet, but I'm still thinking it might be good to have a bit more room."  He shook his head.  "A second bathroom would be even better. You're right about the apartment, though.  I'd hate to lose it."

            "Maybe you could sublet.  Then it'll still be there if…"  She frowned, not wanting to finish the thought.  "If anything changes."

            Harm, lost in thought, didn't catch the implication.  "I wouldn't want to sublet to just anyone."

            "Maybe Mikey?"

            "Heh.  I _will_ need to get rent."

            "Or maybe this new lady that Sturgis has been speaking so highly of."

            "He talks to you about her?"

            "No, not really.  He just sort of sighs and looks _dreamy_."  She chuckled and put her mug on the coffee table.  "You know, it was tough when he was depressed, but this is something else altogether.  I've never seen him this way… have you?"

            "There were a couple girls during the academy, but this looks different."  He looked serious for a moment.  "I'm really happy for him."

            "Me too."

            The quiet hung around until it got uncomfortable.  

            "Maybe I should get going."

            "Oh…?"

            "Well… "

            It was strange.  Since they had taken responsibility for Mattie, Harm and Mac found themselves together often… but not alone.  Moments like this put them back in that tense place where they _should_ be discussing their relationship.  Or how they don't have a relationship.  Or _something.  Mac shook her head, stared at her coffee mug.  "If you want to leave, I mean-"_

            "Mac."  Harm looked into her eyes and they both eventually smiled.  "Do you think we'll ever be really comfortable again?  Just us, talking?"

            She looked at the tree and back to him.  "God, I hope so."

            "We used to be able to do this."

            "Yeah."  They stared blankly, trying to remember just what they had done all those years of being 'just friends'.

            He frowned, shook his head.  "Maybe I should-"

            "Hey."

            Harm looked at her, surprised.  "What."

            "Want to watch a movie?"

            He stared at her for a long moment.  "Yeah."  He looked thoughtful.  "Didn't we used to watch _Life_ around now?"

            Her eyes sparkled.  "That's right.  The Mackenzie-Rabb Christmas film festival.  I knew we were forgetting something.  I remember that year when we watched a different film every night for a week."   

            "And three different _Christmas Carol_'s on Saturday."

            "Murray, Stewart, and Caine…we must have been out of our minds."

            "It was great."

            Hesitating, she looked at him as she moved to the DVD collection.  "You still want to?"

            Harm smiled warmly, noticing how lovely she looked in the soft glow of the tree lights.  "I'd love to."

            By the time Mattie came out with a handful of sheets printed with punch recipes and desserts, Mac and Harm were sitting entranced on the couch, her head on his shoulder, a fleece throw covering them.  Mattie glanced at the black and white screen and back to her guardians.  With a raised eyebrow and a little smile, she stepped back behind the doorframe to watch them for a few minutes.  Jimmy Stewart was falling apart onscreen, and Harm reached a long arm over to the side table, grabbing a box of tissues.  Mac turned to look at him in surprise.

            "What?  This part _always_ makes you cry."  

            She stared at him for a long time, and then leaned in and kissed him fondly on the cheek.  "Thank you."  Taking a tissue, she put her head back on his shoulder.  He kept the box in the air until she took two more, and they both laughed quietly before looking back at the television.

            Mattie pursed her lips curiously.  "Hmmm," she said under her breath.  "Could be an interesting Christmas."


	7. Epilogue: A Christmas Card

Here's a sort of bonus track epilogue:  One that I've come in to post on Christmas Eve…  a bit shippery, perhaps, but I still think it works… Thanks to everyone who supported this little venture.  

Merry Christmas, my friends!

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Navy Chapel

Christmas Eve

2200

            The soft glow of candles washed the chapel in gentle, warm shadows.  Somehow the presence of so many uniforms in such a place of peace was more of a reminder than ever of those uniforms that were not experiencing a silent night this year; those men and women whose duty called them across the globe on this Christmas Eve.  

            Harm glanced at Mattie, who sat on his right, Mac on her other side.  It was so close to a vision tucked carefully away in his psyche that he almost sighed.  He was glad when the Chaplain began speaking.

            "Shepherds.  Simple, working people, alone, living out in the fields, tending their animals… when out of the blue, their lives change forever.  The world changes.  All because of a baby."

            Harm caught Mac smiling and followed her gaze to where the Roberts were sharing a look of absolute joy.  Little AJ was leaning on Harriet sleepily, while Jimmy was staring over Bud's shoulder at the people and the lights.  The baby's wandering gaze seemed to focus on Mac's dark eyes and he broke into a toothless smile.

            "We have to wonder, then.  What would we have done?  Would we have been able to recognize that this was a time of change, a time to walk away from what we had been doing all our lives and try something new?"  The Chaplain swept the chapel with a look.  "I'd venture to guess no one left a herd of sheep to come here tonight.  But how many of us live our quiet, solitary lives, minding all the cares and worries we have, minding them like sheep, all alone?  Will we be able to stop and see, stop and listen like those shepherds did in the reading tonight?  And if we do, will we be willing and able to take a chance on a life we don't know?"  He paused, smiled at them beatifically.  "May we all find the grace, tonight and always, to be able to hear the angels calling us to see not just the miracle of a new life, but the miracle of a new way of living."

            *          *          *          *          *

The Wall

2300

            The snow was falling gently when the threesome reached the Wall.  Harm stood quietly for a moment, his fingers tracing gently over the letters of his father's name.  _His name.  "Merry Christmas, Dad."  He shook his head and seemed to remember he wasn't alone.  In a quiet voice, he added, "Mattie and Mac are here, too.  It's all happened so quickly… I hope you're keeping an eye on me.  On us."  With a fond look, he stepped back and turned to Mac and Mattie, saw with some surprise that Mattie had brought a flower from the Chapel and watched as she walked a bit shyly up to the wall._

            "Merry Christmas, Mr. Rabb."  She laid the flower on the snow under his name and stepped back.  Harm felt his eyes begin to water.  Mac saw the expression on Harm's face and felt like she might cry, but instinct took over.

            Stepping forward, she snapped to attention and gave a crisp salute to honor the officer that was her best friend's father.  Then she placed her palm gently on the wall and bowed her head for a quiet moment.  Straightening up with a nod, she turned and walked back to where Harm and Mattie were standing.  She saw Mattie slip her hand into Harm's.

            "I bet my mom and your dad are happy we're together tonight."

            Harm nodded, frowning back the tears.  "Me too, Mattie."

            *          *          *          *          *

Mac's Apartment

2330

            "You think she's asleep?"

            "Pretty sure.  She was asleep in the car."

            "Good.  I still have to wrap her present."

            "Harm!"  Mac yelled in a whisper.  "You have got to be kidding me."  He looked at her, innocence beaming from his baby blues, and she couldn't help smiling even as she shook her head.

            "Hey, have you ever wrapped a guitar?"

            "No."

            "Well, here's your chance."

            "_My_ chance?"

            "To help, anyway."  He gestured at the tree.  "You can wrap anything."  Rolling her eyes, Mac went to get her wrapping supply box while he went out to the car to get the presents.  As they spread out the paper and Mac began cutting, he looked thoughtful.  She noticed it peripherally.

            "What?"

            "Hmm?"  He pointed to a crease and she clipped a curve before taping it down.

            "Earth to Harm."  She didn't look at him, but kept clipping around the base of the guitar case.  

            "Oh, sorry.  I was just thinking about what Chaplain Turner said."

            "He's a good speaker."

            "Yeah."  The brief silence was filled with snipping noises and the pull of tape.  "I think I'd like to try something new."

            "Like what?"  They folded all around and laid out a second sheet for the top.

            "Like being more honest, and less defensive."

            Mac stopped in mid cut, glanced up at him.  "You mean with me, don't you."

            His eyes were seriously dark.  "Only with you, Sarah."

            She stared at him, looked back to her work.  "That's fine with me."

            "If I ask you a question, would you answer it honestly?  Without getting upset?"

            "Harm…" she looked a little exasperated.  "It's almost midnight.  Maybe this can wait."  She watched with a little surprise as his expression flashed though a defensive annoyance to something more thoughtful, more open.

            "I'd really like to talk now... just… I don't know.  _Simply_, I guess."

            "You really think anything about us is simple?"

            "Well, we can be a bit simple-minded…"  he broke into the grin and she rolled her eyes.  

            "Alright, if you really want to.  Go ahead."

            "Okay, but let's keep working.  I've noticed that we communicate better when we're working on something together and not just trying to discuss 'us'."  She shrugged and resumed cutting.

            "Go ahead."

            "Okay."  He held a flap of paper while she taped it down, and they proceeded to switch off tools with surgical precision.  "You said a while ago that you were upset because I didn't fight you on the idea that there was no 'us'."  She froze for a second, but cut where he pointed and nodded.  "But I didn't understand why I _should_ fight you.  Either you wanted it or you didn't, right?"

            She looked up at him.  "Is there a non-rhetorical question in there?"

            "Yeah.  Why did you want me to fight?"

            Eyeballing a measurement, Mac shook her head.  "I wanted to know if it was something you felt strongly about."

            "You couldn't tell?"  

            His voice was a little incredulous.  There was something surreal about the whole conversation – the soft Christmas music playing, the tree lights sparkling, the guitar case for their ward slowly being covered with golden baroque angel paper.   Mac taped another corner, sighed.  She was tired, and right now it felt like she was dreaming.  Maybe that was why it was so easy to say things.  

            "Harm, I've seen you travel across the world, disobey direct orders –"

            "Both of which I did –"

            "I've seen you shoot up courtrooms –"

            "Court_room_.  Singular.  Everyone makes such a big deal when it was only one -"

            She sat back and stared at him.  "It's just that whenever something was really, truly important to you, you would do anything to make it happen.  _Anything_.  So I guess I knew when I said there wasn't an 'us' and you didn't fight me on it – well… I knew it wasn't something you were truly passionate about, something you really believed in.  And I didn't want to get hurt."  Mac stared at him as his eyes widened, and wondered again if she'd gotten enough sleep, or was getting it now. _ Dear Lord. I didn't just say –_

            "Not passionate –" Harm stopped, strangely.  When he spoke, his voice was very quiet.  "Did it occur to you that I wouldn't try to force myself on you?  That I didn't want to get hurt either?"  Their eyes, still locked, sparkled in the tree lights.  "Mac, I have too much respect for you to try to convince you to feel something you don't.  I can't make you love me."

            Mac looked away first, taping the last seam on the package.  "I suppose that's our problem, Harm.  We're both afraid.  And that's nothing to base a relationship on."  Silently, she cut a length of gold wired ribbon and fashioned a bow.   "We're stuck in this pattern.  Able to be friends, as long as we ignore any deeper feelings either one of us has, or thinks –" she reached for the tape and jumped when his hand caught hers strongly.

            "You're wrong."

            Her eyes traveled slowly up to his, stone brown against sea blue determination.  The water was wearing away the rock.

            "What?"

            "I said, 'you're wrong'."  His eyes were shining in the lights as he stood up, still holding her hand.  "Dance with me."

            "Now?"  She glanced at the stereo.  The Manhattan Transfer were singing 'All I Want for Christmas is You'.  She gave him a wry look.  "Harm, I don't think-"

            He pulled her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as he entangled his fingers with hers.   "Don't make me shoot holes in the ceiling.  It might wake Mattie."

            He looked deep into her eyes and began swaying to the music.  _She's like a purebred Arabian – beautiful, powerful – and skittish.  You have to win their trust, not ask for it.  And don't expect them to jump to something new without earning that trust all over again._  He smiled slowly as he felt her relax in his arms, move with him to the music.  Quietly, he whispered in her ear.

            "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

            *          *          *          *          *

Christmas Morning

0710

            Mattie's eyes were shining brightly.  "This is amazing!  Thank you, Harm."

            "You're very welcome."

            "You'll teach me?"

            "Whatever you want."

            Mac smiled at them.  "Here, this sort of goes along."  Mattie opened the second box, which had a strap, tuner, songbooks, picks, extra strings, and anything else Harm mentioned might be useful for the new guitarist.

            "Wow.  Thank you-"  She stopped, looked up at her guardians who were sitting with coffee on the couch.  "My turn.  You first, Mac.  I made it."

            She had knitted a long, narrow scarf for Mac out of a fur like yarn in bright red.  "Oh, Mattie… it's great!"  Mac draped it around her neck and threw the end over her shoulder.  It contrasted nicely with her light blue flannel pj's.  "I didn't know you could knit."

            "My mom started to teach me, and Aunt Harriet gave me a refresher when I went over to babysit."  She looked shyly at Mac.  "You really like it?"

            "I really do."

            "I could teach you how to make one, if you wanted."

            "I'd like that a lot – but I warn you, I'm a klutz with yarn."

            "I'm sure we can do it."

            Harm laughed.  "Great.  A knitting Marine in the office."  It earned him a raspberry from both of them, which for some reason turned into a matched set of giggles.

            "Here's yours, Harm."  The commander's gift was decorated with an ornament of a little yellow biplane.  "I couldn't resist."  Inside the brightly wrapped package was a leather journal.  "I thought that since everyone keeps talking about how exciting your career has been, you should write it down.  Not to mention tell _your_ side of the story."  Harm chuckled and gave her a hug.  "And if you wanted to talk about some of them first, I thought it would give us a chance to, you know, get to know each other better."  

            "This is really thoughtful, Mattie.  We'll have to do that."  Their eyes sparkled at each other and Mac smiled when he turned to her.  "Your turn, Marine."  He handed her a box.  "Merry Christmas."  

            "Oooh, heavy."  She pulled off the heavily taped paper and and gasped when she saw it was a new Nikon camera.  "Oh, Harm… this is too much."

            "Wrong, wrong, wrong."  She looked at him and giggled in spite of herself.  "I saw you with the camera when we were at the hanger last month, and I knew you've been talking about taking that class, that you were interested in photography again, so I thought…"

            "It's wonderful.  And a little ironic.  Thank you."  She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  

            "Ironic?"

            "Yeah."  She reached over and picked up the package labeled 'Harm and Mattie'.  "There's one for each of you."  

            They tore off the paper together and found two identical framed photographs.  Harm stared at it, unable to say anything.  

            In the picture was a familiar young girl sitting in his Steerman, frowning lightly at the controls.  A handsome man wearing a flight jacket stood next to the plane, explaining something to her with a winning smile.

            Harm looked up at Mac and still speechless, reached out to hug her.  Mattie was pulled in a second later.

            "This is the best Christmas ever."

            Harm and Mac's eyes met over her head, and they smiled warmly as she broke away.  "Harm, you've got to teach me a song."

            "Which one?"

            "How about 'stairway'?"  

            "How about 'Silent Night'?"

            Mac laughed as she got up from the couch.  "I'll get some breakfast on while you two decide the concert schedule."  Stopping in the doorway, she looked back at her 'family' and exhaled happily.

            It was going to be an interesting year.

END

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Merry Christmas!


End file.
